gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Marley-Unique Relationship
The Marley-Unique Relationship, more commonly known as Marlique, is the friendship between Marley Rose and Wade "Unique" Adams. Episodes Season Four The New Rachel Unique approaches Marley with the other members of the New Directions as they apologize for making fun of Millie, her mother. Both girls are slushied by Bobby, Kitty and Phil and are thus "officially" initiated into the glee club. Britney 2.0 Unique tells Marley that as the new girls of the glee club, they should be friends. She asks Marley if she has her eyes on anyone, to which she replies that she likes Jake. Unique warns her that Jake has been seen with many girls from the school already, which leads to the performance of Womanizer ''in the gym with Tina as they're watched by Jake. After the performance, Jake says that he and Marley should hang out sometime. Marley agrees, but Unique seems disappointed. The Role You Were Born to Play Marley and Unique are in the girl’s restroom discussing their ideal roles for the musical. When Unique confides in Marley that she wants to play Rizzo, she encourages her to audition. While Sue mocks Unique with transphobic comments, she tries to find a mean nickname for Marley, but is unable to. After standing up to Sue, Marley and Unique perform ''Blow Me (One Last Kiss) as their audition song for Grease, strengthening their friendship. Glease After Kitty initially refuses to let Unique go to her slumber party, Marley insists she will not go unless Unique can. Despite this, Unique is seen making fun of Marley, along with the other girls, in Kitty's performance of''Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee.'' Thanksgiving When Unique returns presenting femininely, Marley is glad to see her before Sectionals starts. Marley is confused though, because Unique's parents doesn't allow him to perform presenting femininely. Unique tells Marley that she can't let them control her true self. Marley is happy that Unique can be true to herself and be who she wants and can be happy at the same time and wish she could be the same. Though after, Unique re-assures her. Swan Song Unique and the rest of New Directions give Marley food in the choir room, Unique telling everyone to give Marley her space and rest her. After New Directions' initial loss at Sectionals, for the first time, Finn calls them to meeting after finding out that they've separated into other clubs in the school. When Tina leaves the auditorium stage and one-by-one the members of New Directions leave, Unique looks at Marley and contemplating whether to leave her, but eventually, she does, leaving Marley and Finn alone. Sadie Hawkins Marley and Unique dance in Tell Him with the New Directions Girls. They also sing a duet of Locked Out of Heaven in the Gymnasium for the prom with the rest of the New Directions Girls (except Kitty). Naked They can be seen watching the guys perform Centerfold/Hot In Herre, dancing and singing together as they sit next to each other. Diva Marley defends Unique, when Tina insults her at the beginning of the episode. They perform Diva with Tina, Blaine, Brittany and Kitty. Girls (and Boys) on Film They both perform in Shout. For the mash-up competition, the two sing lead on Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl. Feud Unique confronted Ryder about him kissing Marley and trying to create trouble for Jake and Marley's relationship. During The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up, ''Unique places a tiara on the head of several New Directions members, including Marley and herself. Sweet Dreams Marley and Unique are singing ''You Have More Friends Than You Know with Blaine and Sam, which Marley wrote for the three, and as she wants New Directions to sing one of her original songs. Unique compliments the song after singing it. Later on, in the end, they are both seen performing her original song, Outcast, with New Directions. Lights Out During the New Directions performance of Longest Time, ''Marley and Unique can be both seen sharing interactions with each other and dance together. All or Nothing Marley covers for Unique in this episode when it is revealed that Unique is the catfish that has been dating Ryder online and via texts. Unique is emotional about the fact that she likes Ryder as in a flashback, she explains to Marley about why she did it. Songs Duets Marley-and-unique-marley-rose-32915060-625-417.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (The Role You Were Born To Play)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Looh.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Girls (and Boys) on Film)|link=Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl Sang Together (In a Group Number) Trivia *They were both slushied in The New Rachel by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. *Despite them being best friends, Unique still joins in with the rest of the girls when Kitty teases Marley performing ''Look At Me I'm Sandra Dee. *Similar to Brittany and Santana, the two can be seen with linked pinkies occasionally. Gallery 012~230.jpg Marlique.JPG 013~205.jpg marlique_.jpg 0976.jpg Glee blow.jpg Blow Me (One Last Kiss).JPG Images423423432.jpg Unknownwe34234e23e.jpg Dfdsfsdfds.jpg Duetuniqueandmarley.gif Looh.jpg Tumblr md7h3octft1qj8xp7o1 250.gif marley wade.jpg Marliquein Naked marlique.jpg Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo6 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo5 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo3 250.gif Tumblr mddxrwecvi1qbw56oo2 250.gif Tumblr mdm5bdJzuR1r8d79lo1 250.gif 1120414_1348272708783_full.jpg Unique in the bathroom..jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 01.33.00.png.jpg Tumblr_meh7jasjit1qbw56oo3_250.gif Marlique.gif Unique marley and britt.png tumblr_mlrn0eelDM1qgkj12o1_500.png MarleyUniqueFriend.PNG Screen Shot 2013-04-29 at 20.01.50.png tumblr_mmi534FGV91s0gy4po1_500.jpg tumblr_meh7jasjit1qbw56oo1_250.gif tumblr_meh7jasjit1qbw56oo2_250.gif tumblr_meh7jasjit1qbw56oo10_r1_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o2_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o6_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o7_250.gif tumblr_mjjxnfAFhf1r350t5o8_250.gif blow me.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Friendships